


It's Over

by redfiona



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Songfic, Spoilers, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-17
Updated: 2002-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>32 unexpected flavours of two women in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> To Missy, Happy Birthday, and I hope this will do as a gift.
> 
> Song used is '32 Flavours' by Ani DiFranco.
> 
> Spoilers for RAW 11/02/02.

Stephanie:

_squint your eyes and look closer_  
I'm not between you and your ambition  
I am a poster girl with no poster  
I am thirty-two flavors and then some  
and I'm beyond your peripheral vision  
so you might want to turn your head  
cause someday you're going to get hungry  
and eat most of the words you just said

So we're over, are we Hunter? So you finally got a clue. We've been over for months now, there's even been bets on how long it would take you to figure it out. But then you don't know about that do you, seeing as you weren't here. Not your fault, but if you'd ever let me get a word in edgeways.

There I go again, making it about me, me, me. Well maybe that's to make up for all the times it was about you, you, you. What you wanted to do, what you wanted to achieve. There are a few things I want to do, and now I'll be doing them.

~~~~

Molly:  
_both my parents taught me about good will_  
and I have done well by their names  
just the kindness I've lavished on strangers  
is more than I can explain  
still there's many who've turned out their porch lights  
just so I would think they were not home  
and hid in the dark of their windows  
til I'd passed and left them alone

I'm Molly Holly, that's who I am. Can't change that, won't change that. You're a McMahon, that isn't your fault. It might be your downfall, it's definitely mine.

We're both tougher than we look, and we're both less powerful than we should be. But you're so much more than that, you're bright, brainy, your eyes sparkle with the hope of things yet to come. You let me see this, and so much more, when you gave me your shoulder to lean on.

Spike wanted a handmaiden, but what he got was a Holly, we don't get ordered about by anyone. I needed someone to turn to, but they all avoided me. Good old Molly, always there when you need her, couldn't any of them have been there for me.

But there was a silver lining to that cloud, and you're the silverest lining I've ever known. I fell in love with you Steph.

~~~~

Stephanie:

_and god help you if you are an ugly girl_  
course too pretty is also your doom  
cause everyone harbors a secret hatred  
for the prettiest girl in the room  
and god help you if you are a phoenix  
and you dare to rise up from the ash  
a thousand eyes will smolder with jealousy  
while you are just flying back

I'd broken free, I'd become co-owner of the Alliance. But in real terms, nothing changed. Everyone went to see Shane if there was anything they wanted or needed or whatever. Which made sense, I don't think I'd go to see me if it was anything important either.

I was stuck with nothing to do but brood and then Jericho started mocking me. And it hurt, god damnit. It did.

So I did something stupid. Other people steal things from shops or have mindless sex. I had my breasts enlarged, what can I say, we McMahon's think bigger than most.

I can laugh about it now, but I realised it was a mistake the minute I saw myself in the mirror, and then Jericho noticed. But I wouldn't go have them reduced, oh no, that stubborn streak was showing its ugly head.

That's when I saw you. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I hadn't noticed you before. 'Suppose I truly was too caught up in myself. You looked so alone, and I didn't want to see you do something stupid. I dread to think what you're something stupid would have been, cattle rustling maybe.

So I talked to you, and you poured you heart out to me. I was shocked that someone around here still had a heart to pour out. I couldn't let you get hurt so I convinced Shane to get you for the Alliance. He didn't see why, he figured we had enough people, but I can be damn convincing when I want to be.

Then I began to see more of you, that little smile, the twinkle in your eyes, even most of Alabama when we passed through, in a Holly guided tour. I didn't know that anyone could have so many relatives. It was fun, and then it became so much more.

~~~~

Molly:

_I'm not trying to give my life meaning_  
by demeaning you  
and I would like to state for the record  
I did everything that I could do  
I'm not saying that I'm a saint  
I just don't want to live that way  
no, I will never be a saint  
but I will always say

I was so worried about you Steph. You put on such a strong face for the world, but you always seemed to be shocked when life entered ours.

So I resolved to show you as much of the world as I knew, or the bits we passed through anyway.

And in return you showed me heaven, in your kisses and soft caresses, you made the world seem even brighter.

I don't want to hurt you by saying this Spike, but I'd never know love before Steph showed me it.

Maybe what we're doing isn't right. Not many cowgirls do it our way, but I love her, and she loves me, so it can't be all wrong.

~~~~

Stephanie:

_squint your eyes and look closer_  
I'm not between you and your ambition  
I am a poster girl with no poster  
I am thirty-two flavors and then some  
And I'm beyond your peripheral vision  
So you might want to turn your head  
Cause someday you might find you're starving  
and eating all of the words you said

So I'm glad we're through Hunter, I think life as an ex-wife will suit me. I haven't felt so happy in two years, three months and sixteen days.

Because everything I could ever want, I've got it now. I can speak to my Daddy again, the way we used to. He never did like you much, I always thought that was just a Dad thing, you know, the whole "No-one would ever be good enough for his little girl" thing. But I was wrong, his problem was with you, he likes Molly, thinks she's great, in fact.

Which is good because I was so worried about what he would say. But he loves me, and he knows I love her, and he thinks she'll be good for me.

And I'm protected. The last time Jericho opened his mouth, Bubba Ray nearly broke his nose. You see, they really do protect me from things like that, they don't just pay lip service to the idea and then laugh about it to their friends afterwards. You think I didn't know, hell Hunter, we can't all be as stupid as you.

But they all protect me, they really do, because the way they see it, I'm ECW like them, and once you're ECW, you're ECW for life. And it works both ways, I try to look after them too. Put them in matches they deserve to be in, and so forth. But I like being one of the guys. You would never let me do that, what were you scared of, that I'd get ideas of my own. Molly's not scared of that.

She's not scared of anything. And she loves me. And I love her. It's great, I'm in love, with the most beautiful woman in the world, and she brightens up my darkest days. I love her so much.  
~~~~


End file.
